scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Cody's Choice
Uranimated18's TV-spoof of "Chuck's Choice". Cast *Chuck McFarlane - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Misha - Penny (The Rescuers) *UD - Digit (Cyberchase) *Norm - David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * Joey - Chris Griffin (Family Guy) * Ellen - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) * Ash - Annike Settergren (Pippi Longstocking) * Misha's Mom and Dad - Ellen and Stanley (The ZhuZhus) * Alfie - Duckman * Biff - Snagglepuss * Ms. Cho - Diana (Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series) * Dr. Crown - Professor (3 Amigonauts) * Coach Dwayne - Duggee (Hey Duggee) * Chilly Parchuway - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Pepper - Andrea Sussman (Krypto the Superdog) * Borkle - The Gromble (AAAHH!! Real Monsters) * Mishina - Dinko (Pet Alien) * Eggmen - Rusty Rivets * Future Misha - Angel (Kuu Kuu Harajuku) * Chuck-Bot - Nonny (Bubble Guppies) * Norm-Bot - Whirly (Rusty Rivets) * Joey-Bot - Jack (Rusty Rivets) * UD as Toy - Tom (Talking Friends) * Cop Chicken #1 - Zac (Shimmer and Shine) * Cop Chicken #2 - Kaz (Shimmer and Shine) * Skunk - Skunk (Skunk Fu!) * Longley Goodenmeyer - Kat Harvey (Casper) * Nikole Denishlea - Lavender (Little Charmers) * Nicetherine Nixta - Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) * Dark Dingo - Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) * Puffin Puffin - Digeri Dingo (Taz-Mania) * Monkey Pirate - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Monkey Pirate's Crew - Trash Can Toys (Toy Story 2) * Sharks - Yokians (Jimmy Neutron) * Stella - Jackie Lynn Thomas (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) * Bella - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * Sally - Leslie McGroarty (The Itsy Bisty Spider) * Penny - Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina: The Animated Series) * Jenny - Sarha Whitney (Horseland) * Coach Rachel - Lola Mbola (Robotboy) * Coach Francis - Tommy Turnbull (Robotboy) * Principal Naomi - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Detectives Alex Williams - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SqaurePants) * Jack Gunn - Sparky (Atomic Betty) * Mike Portley - Gil (Bubble Guppies) * Evil Misha - Nega Penny (Legend Of The Rescuers) * Anit-Chuck - Nega Cody (Legend Of The Rescuers) * Anit-Sally - Pam The Destroyer (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) * Anit-Penny - Angelica (Yellow Woodpecker Ranch) * Nega UD - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * G'nooki - Maxus (Get Blake) * G'Dook - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) * Brunette Defender of Galgatraz - Love (Kuu Kuu Harajuku) * Princess Von Sprinkles - Hanazuki (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) * Constance Bagelschmidt - Kelly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) * Rex Chisel-Chin - Blake (Get Blake) * Princess Butt Breaker - Pauline Bell (Atomic Puppet) * Missy - Moon (The Ollie & Moon Show) * Azataroth - Rita (PINY Institute of New York) * Annie Cooper - Princess Sherbet (The Toy Warrior) * Niceicia - Mandy (The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy) * Molly Kemper - Kirbie (3 Amigonauts) * Reggie Vaughn - Zeke (Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer) * Sarah Fairlchi - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) * Kim - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) * Nestor Harrisburg - Ralph Kard * Jamie Kang - Angie (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) * Nixtel Melvins - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Brendon Stump - Spongebob Sqaurepants * Lee Chang - Garfield * Some Random Teenagers - Rosie Redd, Anna Banana and Bonnie Blueberry (Rainbow Rangers) * Stacy Malone - Jessicake (Shopkins) * Maria - Auriana (Lolirock) * Katie - Miss Moon * Helena - Princess Ilana (Sym-Bionic Titan) * Seed - Jimmy Two-Shoes * Branch - Billy White (Poochini's Yard) * Movi - Nathan Adams (Yo-kai Watch) * Chili Parfait - Flapjack (The Misadventures of Flapjack) * Joey's Dad - Walter White (Poochini's Yard) * Brendo - Ranger Rob * Larry - Andy Johnson (Squirrel Boy) * Tim Jackson - Chris Kirkman (Bravest Warriors) * Tony - El Chacas (Marcianos vs. Mexicanos) * Thomas - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * James - Patrick (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Karl Stevens - Zick (Monster Allergy) * Brock - K.O. (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) * Tyler - Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Kevin - Frank (The Oz Kids) * Roach - Joey Felt (Atomic Puppet) * Jennifer Shope - Amber Whitmire (Casper) * Zenblock - Rancid Rabbit (CatDog) * Memnock - The Red Guy (Cow and Chicken) * Count Venamus - Doodle (Sunny Day) * Amy - Kiki (Fresh Beat Band Of Spies/Minis) * Jenny Wakeman - Rose Cinderella (Regal Academy) * Brad - Tyler Bowman (Supernoobs) * Tuck - Rupert * Chuck - Ratchet (Transformers: Animated) * Starley - Bumblebee (Transformers: Animated) * Finley - Optimus Prime (Transformers: Animated) * Star Butterfly - Sandi Crocker (Being Ian) * Marco Diaz - Ian Kelly (Being Ian) * Jackie Lynn Thomas - Grace Chou Lam (Being Ian) * Ludo - Evil Ed Bighead (with Bev Bighead as an extra) * Bunsen - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Mikey - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) * Darcy - Misha (Chuck's Choice) * Amanda - Madge (The ZhuZhus) * Frankie Pamplemouse - Jennifer Shope (Supernoobs) * Pipsqueak - Becky (The Bagle and Becky Show) * Mr. Squiggles - Bagle (The Bagle and Becky Show) * Num Nums - Ducky (The Land Before Time) * Chunk - Br'er Rabbit (Song of the South) * Ellen and Stanley Pamplemouse - Gerald's Mother and Father (Gereld McBoing-Boing) * Ami - Shimmer (Shimmer and Shine) * Yumi - Shine (Shimmer and Shine) * Kaz - CatDog * Twist - Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) * Shout - Captain America (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) * Marina - Diana Lombard (Martin Mystery) * Kiki - Gwen (Ben 10) * Bo Monkey - Buzzy The Crow * Dipper - Ben (Ben 10) * Mabel - Amy (Supernoobs) * Leo - Johnny Test * Quincy - Willy (My Dad the Rock Star) * June - Helosie (Jimmy Two-Shoes) * Annie - Michelle Fairchild (PINY Institute of New York) * Rocket - Yam Roll * Big Jet - Peaches (Rocko's Modern Life) * Ed - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) * Edd - Heffer (Rocko's Modern Life) * Eddy - Fliburt (Rocko's Modern Life) * Hazel - Emila (Yellow Woodpecker Ranch) * Posie - Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Froces of Evil) * Lavender - Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) * Dexter - Luc (Looped) * Dee Dee - Suki (ToonMarty) * Mandark - Zeke Palmer (Zeke's Pad) * Shimmer - Clover (Totally Spies!) * Shine - Alex (Totally Spies!) * Leah - Sam (Totally Spies!) * Zac - Jerry (Totally Spies!) * Nahal - Treble (Little Charmers) * Tala - Flare (Little Charmers) * Zeta - Trina Riffin (Grojband) * Hanazuki - Fiona Munson (Kid vs. Kat) * Kiazuki - Martina (ToonMarty) * Kiyoshi - Coop Burtonburgrer (Kid vs. Kat) * Maroshi - Burnie (ToonMarty) * Twisted Unicorn - Kyle (Fanboy and Chum Chum) * Sleepy Unicorn - Fanboy (Fanboy and Chum Chum) * Nella The Princess Knight - Frida Suarez (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * Garrett - Manny Rivera/El Tigre (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * King Dad - Frank Goldwing (Capture the Flag) * Queen Mom - Samath Goldwing (Capture the Flag) * Baymax - Starcruiser (Atomic Betty) * Hiro Hamada - Andy (A Monsterous Holiday) * Fred - Scott Goldwing (Capture The Flag) * GoGo Tomago - Olive (Little Charmers) * Honey Lemon - Willow (Little Charmers) * Wasabi No Ginger - Steven Universe * Blythe Baxter - G (Kuu Kuu Harajuku) * Sunil Nevla - Pazu (Castle in the Sky) * Zoe Trent - Lola (Miss Moon) * Vinnie Terrio - Herb (3 Amigonauts) * Minka Mark - Tasha Robinson (PINY Institute of New York) * Russell Ferguson - Bunsen (Bunsen is a Beast) * Pepper Clark - Cylindria (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) * Roger Baxter - Catboy (PJ Masks) * Youngmee Song - Lilith Henderson (PINY Institute of New York) * True - Chloe Park (We Bare Bears) * Zee - Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Grizelda - Pearlie * Mila - Laney Penn (Grojband) * Bartleby - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) (1951)) * Nanaka Kirisato - Julia (PINY Institute of New York) * Nenji Nagihara - Hawk SnowWhite (Regal Academy) * Yuriko Amemiya - Wadi (The Secret Saturdays) * Yogi Bear - Scrat (Ice Age) * Boo Boo Bear - Diego (Ice Age) * Ranger Smith - Mike Goldwing (Capture the Flag) * Pat - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) * Stan - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) * Grim Reaper - Rivet (Clang Invasion) * Billy - Shobu Kirifuda (Duel Masters) * Mandy - True (True and the Rainbow Kingdom) * Sam - Katie (PAW Patrol) * Alex - Blair (Sunny Day) * Clover - Ruby (Rusty Rivets) * Robin Harrison - Garrett (Nella the Princess Knight) * Daisy Harrison - Nella the Princess Knight * Rivet - Parsley (Little Charmers) * Widgit - Posie (Little Charmers) * Socket - Casper The Friendly Ghost * Harriet - Witch Lilli * Sam - Poochini (Poochini's Yard) * Audrew - Vampirina * Dot - Leah (Shimmer and Shine) * Lottie - Hazel (Little Charmers) * Eric Needles - Chunk (The ZhuZhus) * Trevor Troublemeyer - Burt (3 Amigonauts) * Kitty Ko - Num Nums (The ZhuZhus) * Vana Glama - Dory Skornik (PINY Institute of New York) *Bunnicula - as an extra *Jimmy Neutron - Hal (Dot.) *Carl Wheezer - Owen (Total Drama) *Sheen Estevez - Diego (Go Diego Go) *Cindy Vortex - Dot (Dot.) *Libby Folfax - Dora (Dora The Explorer) *Nick Dean - Caillou *Judy Neutron - Hal's Mom (Dot.) *Hugh Neutron - Hal's Dad (Dot.) *Goddard - Frankie (The Nut Job 2) *King Gobot - Evil Peppa Pig *Ms. Winfred Fowl - Merida (Brave) *Ooblar - Evil George Pig *Poultra - Evil Blu *Yokians - Penguins (Johnny Test),Zombies (Paranorman),Fossas (Madagascar),Velociraptors (Dinosaur),Pigs (The Angry Birds Movie),Purple Minions (Despicable Me 2), Wolves (Rock Dog), Dodos (Ice Age) and Sharks (Shark Tale),Caribou (Brother Bear),Shen's Wolf Army and Gorilla Army (Kung Fu Panda 2), Lions (Arthur Christmas), Skeleton Guards (Doogal), Hyenas (The Lion King),Wolf Packs (Unstable Fables: 3 Pigs and a Baby) and Teletubbies (SMG4 Bloopers) *Sheen's Dad - Diego's Dad (Go Diego Go) *General Bob - Hawk SnowWhite (Regal Academy) *Ultralord - Blu (Rio) *Strato XL - Goldilocks,Junior Bear,Mac Bear and Ruby Bear (Unstable Fables: The Goldilocks and The 3 Bears Show) *Martin Mystery - Winston Steinburger (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) *Diana Lombard - Frankie Pamplemousse (The ZhuZhus) *Jave the Caveman - Ferb (Phineas and Ferb) *M.O.M. - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) *Billy - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Jenni Anderson - Gwyn (Looped) *Marvin - Sam (PINY Institute of New York) *Auriana - Bridget (Vampirina) *Iris - Bea (Mighty Max) *Talia - Yumi Ishiyama (Code Lyoko) *Carissa - Zeta (Shimmer and Shine) *Lyna - Vexus (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Amaru - Ludo (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *Pingu - Stingy (Lazy Town) *Sanjay - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Craig - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *Maya - Patsy Smiles (Camp Lazlo) *Miguel - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Tinky Winky - Mike (Total Drama) *Dipsy - Trent (Total Drama) *Laa-Laa - Zoey (Total Drama) *Po - Gwen (Total Drama) *Noo-Noo - Puffin (The Swan Princess) *Barney - Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Baby Bop - Penny Fitzgerald (The Amazing World of Gumball) *BJ - Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Riff - Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Atomic Betty - Annie (Little Einsteins) *Lighting McQueen - Simba (The Lion King) *Mater - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Wallace - Jamie (Steven Universe) *Gromit - Sonic The Hedgehog *Alex - Balto *Marty - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Shaun the Sheep - Lodestar (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Danny Phantom - Zee (True and the Rainbow Kingdom) *Fanboy - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Chum Chum - Ferb (Phineas and Ferb) *Mac - Jasper (ButterBean's Cafe) *Bloo - Sir Dudley Ding Dong (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) *Wilt - Bartleby (True and the Rainbow Kingdom) *Eduardo - Choko (Mysticons) *Coco - Peg (Corn & Peg) *Frankie - Abby Hatcher *Cheese - Hampton (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) *Manny - Thomas O'Malley (The AristoCats) *Sid - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range; 2004) *Diego - Tramp (Lady & the Tramp) *Bruck - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Scrat - Timon (The Lion King) *Thomas the Tank Engine - ??? *Lincoln Loud - ??? *Lori Loud - ??? *Leni Loud - ??? *Luna Loud - ??? *Lynn Loud Jr. - ??? *Lucy Loud - ??? *Lola Loud - ??? *Lisa Loud - ??? *Lily Loud - ??? *Lynn Loud Sr. - ??? *Rita Loud - ??? *Bambi - ??? *Flower - ??? *Thumper - ??? *Jay Jay the Jet Plane - Robot (Robot and Monster) *Tom - Troy Bolton (High School Musical) *Jerry - Michael Darling (Peter Pan) *Johnny Test - Ernie (Dino Time) *Dukey - Buddy (The Nut Job) *Sissy Blakley - Juila (Dino Time) *Susan Test - Sydney (Ready Jet Go) *Mary Test - Mindy (Ready Jet Go) *Hugh Test - Dr. Santiago (Dino Time) *Lila Test - Sue (Dino Time) *Gil - Max (Dino Time) *Penguins - Various Unstable Fables Characters *Polvina - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Ester - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Tubarina - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *RJ - Metal Beak (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Verne - Makunga (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Hammy - Donald Trump (The Lighting Storm) *Stella - Tempest Shadow (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Lou - Evil Joey Felt (Atomic Puppet OC) *Penny - Evil Frankie Pamplemousse (The ZhuZhus OC) *Spike, Bucky and Quillo - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2), General Mandible (Antz), Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who!) *Ozzie - Dr. Calico (Bolt) *Heather - Nyra (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Tiger - Monkeybone (Monkeybone) *Vincent - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Gladys Sharp - Ashley (Chuck's Choice) *Dwayne LaFontant the Exterminator - Norm McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) *Nugent the Dog - Angry Alien (Pocoyo) *Briar - Miles Tails Power (Sonic) *Bramble - Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic) *Warren the Squirrel - Kunkles (Sonic) *Tiki the Monkey - Jay Weasel (Unstable Fables: The Goldilocks and the 3 Bears Show) *Hoo Hoo the Owl - Ding-A-Ling Wolf *Diggs the Gopher - Hokey Wolf *Lonnger Vick - Dwayne LaFontant (Over The Hedge) * and More Cast Gallery Cody (1).png|Cody as Chuck McFarlane Penny TheRescuers.png|Penny as Misha DigitCC.jpg|Digit as UD David.jpg|David as Norm McFarlane Chris Griffin.png|Chris Griffin as Joey Lois.png|Lois as Ellen McFarlane Annika_Settergren.jpg|Annika Settergren as Ash Ellen Pamplemousse.png|Ellen Stanley Pamplemousse.png|and Stanley Pamplemouse as Misha's Mom and Dad Duckman.png|Duckman as Alfie Snagglepuss.png|Snagglepuss as Biff ASDiana.jpg|Diana Berry as Ms. Cho 3 Amigonauts Professor Mybad.png|Professor as Dr. Crown Duggee.png|Duggee as Coach Dwayne Daffy Duck in The Looney Tunes Show.jpg|Daffy Duck as Chilly Parchuway Andrea sussman by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbs12x4.jpg|Andrea Sussman as Pepper Gromble.png|The Gromble as Borkle Dinko.png|Dinko as Mishina Rusty_Rivets_Main.png|Rusty Rivets as Eggmen Kuu_Kuu_Harajuku_Angel_Promo_Art.png|Angel as Future Misha Thats_adorable.jpg|Nonny as Chuck-Bot Rusty_Rivets_Whirly_Character_Main.png|Whirly as Norm-Bot Rusty_Rivets_Jack_the_Bit_Spin_Master_Nickelodeon_Nick_Jr._Character.png|Jack as Joey-Bot Zac.png|Zac as Cop Chicken #1 kaz-shimmer-and-shine-6.17.jpg|Kaz as Cop Chicken #2 Skunk skunk fu.png|Skunk as Skunk Kat Harvey (Animated).jpg|Kat Harvey as Longley Goodenmeyer Lavender.png|Lavender as Nikole Denishlea Marinette Dupain-Cheng Square.png|Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug as Nicetherine Nixta BattyKoda.jpg|Batty Koda as Dark Dingo DigeriDingo.jpg|Digeri Dingo as Puffin Puffin Dudley_Puppy.jpg|Dudley Puppy as Monkey Pirate Toy_Story_2_15.jpg|Trash Can Toys as Monkey Pirate's Crew Goobotscreen.jpg|Yokians as Sharks Jackie Lynn Thomas.png|Jackie Lynn Thomas as Stella Zoe Drake.png|Zoe Drake as Bella Leslie McGroarty has a Idea.jpg|Leslie McGroarty as Sally Sabrina.jpg|Sabrina Spellman as Penny Sarah.jpg|Sarah Whitney as Jenny Robotboy_lola.png|Lola Mbola as Coach Rachel Tommy_Turnbull.png|Tommy Turebull as Coach Francis Judy_hopps_2.png|Judy Hopps as Principal Naomi Mr. Krabs (TV Series).jpg|Mr. Krabs as Detectives Alex Willams Sparky.png.png|Sparky as Jack Gunn Him.jpg|Gil as Mike Portley Penny (The Rescuers).jpg|Nega Penny as Evil Misha Cody.png|Nega Cody as Anti-Chuck Img-3251773-1-evil.png|Angelica as Anit-Penny Pam.jpg|Pam the Destroyer as Anti-Sally Carface in the series.png|Carface as Nega UD Maxus.png|Maxus as G'nooki Foghorn Leghorn.png|Foghorn Leghorn as G'Dook Love.png|Love as Brunette Defenders of the Galgatraz Hanazuki.png|Hanazuki as Princess Von Sprinkles Kelly.png|Kelly as Constance Bagelschmidt Blake_Myers.png|Blake as Rex Chisel-Chin Pauline Bell Atomic Puppet.jpg|Pauline Bell as Princess Butt Breaker Moon CharaAnim.png|Moon as Missy Rita Render.png|Rita as Azataroth Sherbet Toy Warrior.jpg|Princess Sherbet as Annie Cooper Mandy.png|Mandy as Niceicia Kirbie.PNG|Kirbie as Molly Kemper Zeke.jpg|Zeke as Reggie Vaugie Blythe-17.jpg|Blythe Baxter as Sarah Fairlchi Sam Spacebot.png|Sam Spacebot as Kim Jessicake-Walking-e1449859393135.png|Jessicake as Stacy Malone Auriana.png|Auriana as Maria Miss Moon.png|Miss Moon as Katie Sym-Bionic Titan Wiki Ilana.png|Princess Ilana as Helena Jimmy Two-Shoes.png|Jimmy Two-Shoes as Seed Nathan_Adams.png|Nathan Adams as Movi 7178427_orig.jpg|Flapjack as Chili Parfait thJJJ80OPL.jpg|Walter White as Joey's Dad rob-5.png|Ranger Rob as Brendo squirrel_boy.andy_johnson.jpg|Andy Johnson as Larry Chris.png|Chris Kirkman as Tim Jackson El_Chacas_(5).png|El Chacas as Tony The_Loud_House_Lincoln_Nickelodeon.png|Lincoln Loud as Thomas Personnages_monsterzick.8451.55.png|Zick as Karl Stevens O.K.K.O.Let's.Be.Heroes.Minisode.S01E04.jpg|K.O. as Brock Buster bunny standard by cheril59-danijzl.png|Buster Bunny as Tyler Bowman Frank-oz-kids-0.49.jpg|Frank as Kevin Joey Felt.png|Joey Felt as Roach Amber Whitmire (Animated).png|Amber Whitmire as Jennifer Shope Rancid Rabbit.jpg|Rancid Rabbit as Zenblock Red Guy.jpg|The Red Guy as Memnock Doodle.png|Doodle as Count Venamus Fresh Beat Band of Spies Kiki 1.png|Kiki as Amy Rose_pic_1.jpg|Rose Cinderella as Jenny Wakeman Tyler Bowman.png|Tyler Bowman as Brad Rupert.jpg|Rupert as Tuck Ratchet.jpg|Ratchet as Chuck Bumblebee animated.jpg|Bumblebee as Starley Optimus Prime Animated.JPG|Optimus Prime as Finley Sandi-crocker-being-ian-40.2.jpg|Sandi Crocker as Star Butterfly Ian-kelley-being-ian-92.5.jpg|Ian Kelly as Marco Diaz Grace-chou-lam-being-ian-8.51.jpg|Grace Chou Lam as Jackie Lynn Thomas DVD_Illustration_Ed_1.png|Karl Stevens as Ludo Bev_Bighead.png|Bev Bighead as Extra Ludo Jerry in Tom and Jerry The Magic Ring.jpg|Jerry as Bunsen Chuck McFarlane.png|Chuck McFarlane as Mikey Misha by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbazhsb.jpg|Misha as Darcy Madge.png|Madge as Amanda Jennifer Shope.png|Jennifer Shope as Frankie Pamplemouse Becky transparent v2 by bagelandbeckyrules-dbkzfkj.png|Becky as Pipsqueak Bagel transparent v2 by bagelandbeckyrules-dbkzehy.png|Bagel as Mr. Squiggles Happy Ducky.png|Ducky as Num Nums Brer Rabbit.jpg|Br'er Rabbit as Chunk Gerald's Mom.jpg|Gerald's Mother as Ellen Pamplemousse Gerald's Dad.jpg|Gerald's Father's as Stanley Pamplemousse Shimmer from Shimmer and Shine.png|Shimmer as Ami Shine from Shimmer and Shine.png|Shine as Yumi CatDog.jpg|CatDog as Kaz Secret-saturdays-character-zak.png|Zak Saturday as Twist Captain_america_aemh.png|Captain America as Shout Diana.jpg|Diana as Lombard as Marina Gwen- Ben 10 Extranet.jpg|Gwen as Kiki Buzzy the Crow.jpg|Buzzy the Crow as Bo the Monkey Ben 23 render.png|Ben as Dipper Pines Amy Anderson from Supernoobs.png|Amy Anderson as Mable Pines Johnny large.png|Johnny Test as Leo Willy-zilla-my-dad-the-rock-star-3.85.jpg|Willy as Quincy HeloiseArt.png|Heloise as June Michelle Render.png|Michelle Fairchild as Annie Yam Roll.jpg|Yam Roll as Rocket Peach.png|Peaches as Big Jet NEW Rocko.jpg|Rocko as Ed Heffer.jpg|Heffer as Edd Filburt the Turtle.jpg|Filburt as Eddy a_ragdoll_named_emilia_by_korakduhart-d7mp3k0.png|Emila as Hazel Star Butterfly key art.png|Star Butterfly as Posie Ami Onuki Animated All Stars by silvereagle91-d9gi89z.png|Ami Onuki as Lavender thT04DLSZN.jpg|Luc as Dexter Suki.png|Suki as Dee Dee zeke-palmer-foto.jpg|Zeke Palmer as Mandark TotallySpies-character large 332x363 clover.jpg|Clover as Shimmer TotallySpies-character large 332x363 alex.jpg|Alex as Shine TotallySpies-character large 332x363 sam.jpg|Sam as Leah TotallySpies-character large 332x363 jerry.jpg|Jerry as Zac Treble.jpg|Treble as Nahal Flare.jpg|Flare as Tala Grojband-trina-riffin.png|Trina Riffin as Zeta Fiona_munson.jpg|Fiona Munson as Hanazuki d2aa5925a55fb0167e1e02ca7c5bf830.jpg|Martina as Kiazuki Coop Burtonburger.png|Coop Burtonburger as Kiyoshi TM_cast_Burnie.jpg|Burnie as Maroshi Kyle-fanboy-and-chum-chum-club-28821126-540-720.jpg|Kyle as Twisted Unicorn Fanboy1.png|Fanboy as Sleepy Unicorn Frida Suárez.jpg|Frida Suarez as Nella The Princess Knight Manny_Rivera.jpg|Manny Rivera/El Tigre as Garrett thILCGUDLO.jpg|Frank Goldwing as King Dad samantha-goldwing-capture-the-flag-1.22.jpg|Samath Goldwing as Queen Mom Screen_shot_2011-07-20_at_11.07.25_PM.png|Starcruiser as Baymax andy-monsterous-holiday-5.23.jpg|Andy as Hiro Hamada scott-goldwing-capture-the-flag-13.1.jpg|Scott Goldwing as Fred E2olive.png|Olive as GoGo Tomago S01E18_Willow.png|Willow as Honey Lemon Steven-universe-steven-universe-5.52.jpg|Steven Universe as Wasai No Ginger Kuu Kuu Harajuku G Gwen Stefani Promo Art 2.jpg|G as Blythe Baxter Pazu.png|Pazu as Sunil Nevla lola-une-des-heroines-de-miss-moon-lancee-sur-tf1-en-avril.jpg|Lola as Zoe Trent Herby.PNG|Herb as Vinnie Terrio Tasha.square.jpg|Tasha Robinson as Minka Mark Bunsen.png|Bunsen as Russell Ferguson CylindriaArtwork.png|Cylindria as Pepper Clark catboy.png|Catboy as Roger Baxter Lilith.Square.png|Lilith Henderson as Youngmee Song Chloe from We Bare Bears.png|Chole Park as True Mac (FHFIF).jpg|Mac as Zee Pearlie the Park Fairy.png|Pearlie as Grizelda Laney_Penn_2.png|Laney Penn as Mila Dinah.jpg|Dinah as Bartleby Julia Render.png|Julia as Nanaka Kirisato hawk_pic_1.jpg|Hawk SnowWhite as Nenji Nagihara Wadi.png|Wadi as Yuriko Amemiya Scrat.jpg|Scrat as Yogi Bear Diego (Ice Age).jpg|Diego as Boo Boo Bear mike-goldwing-capture-the-flag-8.16.jpg|Mike Goldwing as Ranger Smith 3799611_640px.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Pat Tommy.jpg|Tommy Pickles as Stan rivet_clang_invasion.jpg|Rivet as Grim Reaper Shobu.jpg|Shobu Kirifuda as Billy True.png|True as Mandy PAW_Patrol_Katie.png|Katie as Sam Blair.png|Blair as Alex Rusty_Rivets_Ruby_Main.png|Ruby as Clover Sir_Garrett.png|Garrett as Robin Harrison Nella_the_Princess_Knight_Character.png|Nella the Princess Knight as Daisy Harrison Parsley_with_watch-operated_broom_in_Charming_Pets.jpg|Parsley as Rivet Posie.jpg|Posie as Widgit Casper-casper-the-ghost-35821510-704-528.jpg|Casper The Friendly Ghost as Socket Witch lili by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d94gxhm.jpg|Witch Lilli as Harriet Poochini-poochinis-yard-3.42.jpg|Poochini as Sam Vampirina_Hauntley_1.png|Vampirina as Audrew Leah.png|Leah as Dot Hazel of Little charmers.jpg|Hazel as Lottie Chunk_lifting_weights.png|Chunk as Eric Needles Burt.jpg|Burt as Trevor Troublemeyer Num_Nums_reading.png|Num Nums as Kitty Ko Dory.Square.png|Dory as Vana Glama Bunnicula_promo2.png|Bunnicula as an extra 9A933C39-356D-4BD8-9133-A6A15E97BAFB.png|Hal as Jimmy Neutron Owen.png|Owen as Carl Wheezer Go_diego_go_06hr.png|Diego as Sheen Estevez Dot_HeroImage_v1.png|Dot. as Cindy Vortex Dora_the_Explorer.jpg|Dora as Libby Folfax Arthur-transparent-caillou.gif|Caillou as Nick Dean 54DCDFED-3092-4513-A499-88FECA19FCD7.jpg|Hal's Mom as Judy Neutron 7014F419-4773-4700-9A62-6631957D1097.jpg|Hal's Dad as Hugh Neutron Tumblr_ozfanlq6a11tr6wqbo1_1280.jpg|Frankie as Goddard Evil Peppa Pig.jpg|Evil Peppa Pig as King Gobot Merida_with_arms_crossed.png|Merida as Ms. Winfred Fowl Heropig.png|Evil George Pig as Ooblar Evil Blu.jpg|Evil Blu as Poultra maxresdefault.jpg|Penguins paranorman-zombies.jpg|Zombies Foosas.jpg|Fossas velociraptors1.jpg|Velociraptors pigs.jpg|Pigs Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-9453.jpg|Purple Minions th926U8U4A.jpg|Wolves Dodos in Ice Age.jpg|Dodos SharkTale02.jpg|and Sharks Caribou_(Brother_Bear).jpg|Caribou 830px-Wolves1.jpg|Shen's Wolf Army GorillasCannon.jpg|and Gorilla Army us-iphone-5-arthur-christmas-movie-storybook.jpg|Lions skeleton_archer.jpg|Skeleton Guards hakuna_matata_4565.jpg|Hyenas 73571286b537b079064fceed68988f90d1f68c65_hq.jpg|Wolf Packs big_1492404707_image.jpg|and Teletubbies as Yokians Vexus Ep8.jpg Zeta the Sorceress.png Ludo.png Diego's_Dad.png|Diego's Dad as Sheen's Dad hawk_pic_1.jpg|Hawk SnowWhite as General Bob Blu in Rio (2011).jpg|Blu as Ultralord ernie-dino-time-84.2.jpg|Ernie as Johnny Test Buddy_(The_Nut_Job).png|Buddy as Dukey julia-dino-time-3.92.jpg|Juila as Sissy Blakley SydneySkelley.png|Sydney as Susan Test MindyMelendez(2).png|Mindy as Mary Test dr-santiago-dino-time-1.91.jpg|Dr. Santiago as Hugh Test sue-dino-time-67.5.jpg|Sue as Lila Test DT_charater_cards_Max-300x300.jpg|Max as Gil banner_861.jpg|Various Unstable Fables Characters as Penguins Rapunzel in Tangled.jpg|Rapunzel as Polvina Ariel in The Little Mermaid-0.jpg|Ariel as Ester VioletParr.jpg|Violet Parr as Tubarina Category:Uranimated18 Category:Chuck's Choice TV Spoofs Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Teletoon and YTV Spoofs